1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nameplate attachment structure, and more particularly, to a nameplate attachment structure for an apparatus such as a camera platform apparatus to be set in two or more variations of postures, and to a camera platform apparatus and a camera apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a camera platform apparatus having a chassis outer surface on which a manufacturer's logo is indicated. Such a camera platform apparatus is set in an upright posture, and may also be set in a ceiling-suspended posture. Thus, in accordance therewith, it is desired that indication be recognized in orientations corresponding to such installation postures.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-162794 discloses the following structure. That is, a shaft including a hook portion is projected on a rear surface of a nameplate, and the shaft is inserted through a hole provided in a plate-like part. Further, a spring member is attached to the hook portion of the shaft so that the nameplate is urged in an axial direction and is attached to be adjustable in a turnable manner with respect to the hole of the plate-like part.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-084221 discloses a structure in which a recessed portion is provided in an attachment surface for a nameplate so that, when the nameplate is pushed to be detached, the nameplate is sunk into the recessed portion and an opposite surface with respect to a shaft-like portion of the nameplate is raised. In this way, the nameplate can be detached and attached in different postures of indication.
However, in the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-162794, it is necessary to provide a spring member so that the nameplate is attached to be adjustable in a turnable manner. Thus, a larger number of components are required. Further, in the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-084221, it is necessary to change the shape of the nameplate itself for each product because the attachment surface for the nameplate varies from product to product. In addition, the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-084221 is only capable of supporting postures at every 180 degrees.